Snapshots
by Vera Kate
Summary: Drabble collection, featuring Jeremy, Nick, Clay, Elena, and more!
1. Drabbles for Stolen: 1 & 2

A/N: Thanks for checking out these drabbles! These are the drabbles for chapter 1 and 2 of my story _Stolen_.

Here is some information about drabbles if you're unfamiliar with them - they're short, really short, we're talking 100 words on the dot short. What is fun about drabbles is that you're forced to really evaluate the value of every single word.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bitten_ or the _Otherworld_ series by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Supernatural1985 – bonus drabble for chapter one review

They clearly had too much to drink, which was saying something given their rapid metabolism. Jeremy drove, Nick sat in the passenger seat, cradling the urn that held the remains of his father.

He was an _orphan_.

He had never known his mother. Pack law dictated that. There was never a reason offered and he had never asked. His father had been his entire world growing up, a constant force, enough.

When they pulled up to their – no, _his_ home, he stared out into the night enveloped trees.

No, they didn't have too much to drink.

He hadn't had enough.

* * *

pittstick1 – Elena reflects on other women's thoughts about Clay – example, the scene at the restaurant in Bear Valley

Going anywhere with Clay posed its own challenges, besides, well, Clay being _Clay_. He attracted attention wherever he went, particularly from the female crowd. The whispers used to bother her, crawl under her skin and plant small seeds of doubt.

'She's not that pretty.'

'She isn't even _trying_ and she has that? That is bullshit.'

'What I'd give to be in her shoes…'

Maybe once upon a time, she would have been one of those girls, had her life resembled anything normal. But Clay wasn't just a pretty face. There was a monster underneath the veneer and it matched hers.

* * *

silberbullet – Peter gives Elena a Pack history lesson

"So you have these files over here," he pointed at the filing cabinet. "But they're ancient, probably not even worth the dust that's covering them."

"Then why keep them?"

"It's history – _our_ history." Peter always talked with his hands, constantly moving, fidgeting. "Alright, to prove a point," he grabbed a file and quickly scanned it.

"Alright, you know that it was three families that founded the Pack – Danvers, Sorrentinos, and the Santoses. _This _is the first record of them sitting down and having a proper meeting."

Elena took the outstretched file. She read it and laughed.

It was a menu.

* * *

BriEva – Eve looks into rumors about the Cabals (point of reference, Cabals are organizations that are run by sorcerers, it is very much like a mafia family)

She was always skilled at getting what she wanted, even if the ways to _it_ had to be circumvented in unusual ways.

There were always rumors going on about the Cabals and their ilk. Sometimes they were pure trash; sometimes they were something the Cabals wished were true, but the dangerous ones were the ones that were a mixture of fact and fiction.

Her contacts inside the cabals had been reporting unusual activities. Human doctors were being recruited but for _what_? Sorcerers kept shamans for any sort of medical issues.

Rumor had it that they were … _designing_ new supernaturals.

* * *

Supernatural1985 – Nick deals with the aftermath of trying to convince Clay to have some fun (pre-Elena).

"Can't you ever just have fun," Nick complained. Clay didn't respond, his eyes were glued to the road. "I mean, there were plenty of girls there, and you couldn't just play a good wingman for one night?"

Clay snorted.

"Oh, right, you are looking for your 'One True Love'. That doesn't mean that you can't have fun along the way."

Clay gave him the briefest of glances. Nick rolled his eyes.

"And what the hell was up with you? Dragging me out of there like I was some kid? I'm older than you, thank you very much."

"Jeremy called."

Silence.


	2. Drabbles for Stolen: 3

**A/N:** There are the drabbles for the reviewers of Stolen chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bitten_ the TV series or the _Otherworld_ series by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

**SuperNatural1985** – Nick weighs the realities of his new responsibilities

He had been dancing around the subject ever since the dust settled from Malcolm. He was now the official head of the Sorrentino family and it terrified him, angered him. He had his cousins, but they were distant, afraid of retaliation of Malcolm and his mutts if they became involved.

His father wouldn't let things get this bad. No, he would have ripped out the throats of anyone who had dared to come at his father. His father was a fighter. His father's father was a fighter.

He wasn't one.

The problem was that he didn't want to be one.

* * *

**pittstick1** – Elena ponders her options regarding her fight with Clay

At this point, she wasn't sure what they were fighting about. She was mad and he was being stubborn and it would continue until she left or she _didn't_.

Each one had its own kind of release.

Leaving Clay felt liberating, freeing herself of her ball and chain, free to sit in a coffee shop without having to worry about keeping multiple escape paths or staring down innocent waiters. She could pretend that she was normal for a few hours or a few weeks if she really wanted too.

But then … the _other_ had its own pleasurable associations too.

* * *

**silberbullet** – Logan reflects on the holidays

The Pack ignored most human holidays. They used some as a rouse to take off work for an extended time without it raising any suspicions or raise any by _not_.

Elena changed that. Before her, they would gather for their big winter meet around Christmas time and they exchanged gifts, but there weren't any trees, stockings, or mistletoe lying around. There had been plenty of food. There had to be – a house full of werewolves and an empty pantry begged to have the furniture gnawed on.

Logan remembered the last Christmas before and the first Christmas when she was well.

* * *

**BriEva** – Diane looks into things

Of all the places in the world, _this_ certainly wasn't what she had expected. Philip was gone – _gone. _He completely vanished into thin air.

A small part of her questioned if she _should_ be doing this. If Philip had left to reconcile things with Elena, she wouldn't exactly be welcomed if they things were going badly … or weren't.

The house was somewhere past all of the trees, she couldn't quite catch it from where she was at, too many trees.

She hadn't expected that – _this –_ all of the nature and remote countryside.

Elena wasn't into those kinds of things.


	3. Drabbles for Stolen: 4

**A/N:** These are the drabbles for reviewers of Stolen: Chapter 4! There are some of these drabbles that I am pulling from the books for source material but it all should be relatively clear.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bitten_ or the _Otherworld_ series by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

**pittstick1** – Elena ponders her future

Things had been different. Of course things had been different – Stonehaven had been _attacked_. But she wasn't considering the broken plaster or scattered fragments of glass.

The thought tugged at her, Daniel's true intent of wooing her, capturing her.

In the past, she had never given much thought to children. She was open to the idea but she wasn't actively seeking it out. After the bite, she had shelved that desire away, reasoning that it wasn't feasible.

But was it?

Clay had tried to broach the topic with her a few times but she always cast him off.

Not now.

* * *

**SuperNatural1985** – Antonio faces a hard action

He stared into the mutt's eyes. They were wide, frantically pleading with him to silently refuse the order. His body reeked of fear.

It should have been intoxicating, the smell of mutt fear. It was a sign of respect, that they feared him and the Pack, that they feared his father.

He had already disobeyed an order. He had let his emotions get the better of him. He had run away from the Pack, turning mutt to be with her, to be with _them, _together.

Nicholas' cries made the decision for him.

He would do anything to rejoin the Pack.

* * *

**Silberbullet** – Peter's dark secret and why he owes Jeremy his life

He didn't know how it was this bad. He had a vague idea but the booze and the drugs clouded his mind. He could see her on the bed, her shoes were still on.

It was supposed to be just fun. It was supposed to be carnal, raw, animalistic … although not in this sense.

He closed the bathroom door but her blood filled his nostrils all the same. It was rich, it was intoxicating, and he wanted to give in to desire. He _wanted_ too so badly.

He closed his eyes and fixed his resolve.

He made the call.

* * *

**BriEva** – Clay's proposal

He was drawn to her like a wolf on a hunt. It went against all instinct to not be constantly with her. He had to though – humans liked having things such as "alone time" or "privacy". He learned that she also insisted on such silly notions.

There was one aspect to her identifying and holding true to cultural norms. There was a way to ensure that she'd stay with him.

The whole process, however, seemed counterintuitive. The proclamation is supposed to be a surprise but simply getting there required some dialogue.

He sighed.

The box weighed heavily in his pocket.


	4. Drabbles for Stolen: 5

**A/N: **Apologies that this is being uploaded late! I suffered a finger injury earlier this week that prevented me from being able to type (long story short: if you drop a ceramic planter, just let it drop ... don't try to catch it). I am still editing the last bits of the _Stolen_ chapter, so that should be up either sometime later today or Monday at the latest. Apologies again!

These are the drabbles for _Stolen_ chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy!

I now also have a tumblr, so if you want to see me post thing about the _Otherworld_ universe or _Bitten_ you can follow me over there!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Bitten_ TV series or the _Otherworld_ series by Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

**Pittstick1** – Elena has her secrets

She was good at keeping secrets. She had had her secrets as almost as long as she could remember. She kept secrets from the child service agents assigned to her case, frustrated why people kept turning her back to the system. She kept secrets about what her foster families did.

No one would have believed her. She tried to share that one but she soon learned that people don't want those secrets.

But this secret was different. This secret was something that wasn't being kept out of fear or spite. This secret was so that their relationship could keep progressing.

* * *

**Silberbullet** – Clay's first thoughts meeting Elena

He wanted to give into his impulses. He wanted to stare, to watch. He wanted to learn everything that he could.

He had been dreading this term. It was his first "real" teaching job and it was away from Jeremy, away from Stonehaven. Jeremy had picked it out for that purpose. Jeremy wanted him to stretch his legs. He was more than comfortable to stay inside the thick walls.

Jeremy wouldn't see him. He allowed Peter and Logan to help him move but once that was settled, they were to leave.

Now he didn't care. He wanted to see her.

* * *

**BriEva** – Rachel's thoughts on the drive to Stonehaven

Everything was wrong. Up was down, day was night, and it was all too much. She felt as though her world was coming apart. Her mind was breaking down. She knew that she would wake up from this nightmare soon. She would have too. She would wake up at home. Or … she would wake up and see doctors and nurses. Pregnancy induced madness, that must be it.

Men coming in the house … Logan, her sweet, gentle, soft spoken Logan _fighting_ them, knocking them unconscious.

She would wake up soon. She'd laugh about all of this then. She hoped.

* * *

**SuperNatural1985** – Jeremy's thoughts when assuming the role of Alpha

It would be a different Pack for a different era, that was what Tonio had said to the others. He represented the future, his father the ways of the past. It wasn't without cost that they had arrived at this point.

Pack brothers killing brothers.

It was not the way.

Dominic dying without having an official Alpha-elect had left them at that pass. Tonio was expected to step up, but he also wanted a different Pack for his son.

It should have been relief when Malcolm walked out the doors. The weight of it all crashed on to his shoulders.


	5. Drabbles for Stolen: 6

**A/N: **Here are the drabbles for Stolen: 6!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Otherworld_ universe by Kelley Armstrong or the _Bitten_ TV universe.

* * *

BriEva – Nick finds Logan

The search had gone longer than they had anticipated. Even though Logan had said over and over that he was leaving the Pack, Nick knew that it wasn't true. If his father had given up his love to be reunited with the Pack, that it was a sign that Logan would need to do to it as well. He just hoped that he would find him before it caused more heartbreak than necessary.

They had been monitoring the aliases and credit cards Logan frequently used. So far, they hadn't turned anything.

Not today. Today he was bringing him back home.

* * *

SuperNatural1985 - Jeremy's thoughts

He sat on the steps that led to the backyard. How many times had he sat on these steps and watched his grandfather and the other Pack elders talking and lounging around? He wondered what they would have done, if something as unthinkable as a mutt uprising could have ever happened in that era.

If it had – and it wouldn't, no matter the circumstances or the leaders – they would kill every last mutt in the country. It would be a race between members to see who could have the highest tally.

It wasn't so simple for his Pack, not anymore.

* * *

silberbullet – Daniel's thoughts

It wasn't easy, growing up Pack. It was far better than growing up mutt, but that was a given. Mutts were beneath scum. He'd never let himself become one. Never.

His thoughts had changed however – when he saw his brothers dead, murdered by their alleged Pack brothers. His father said before, such things were common, but they never struck at the main three families – the Danvers, Sorrenintos, and the Santoses.

These three families made up the backbone of the Pack. They were the only surviving families since the Pack's inception.

And now here he was – he was now mutt scum.


End file.
